Only Hope
by QueenCate
Summary: [oneshot] What would you do if your world came crashing down around you? Slight AU, timeline wise


Elliot turned the key in the ignition and once again, the engine did not start. "Dammit!" he yelled, slapping the steering wheel.

"Car trouble, sir?"

Elliot felt himself smile despite himself. "The damn thing won't start again."

Olivia pointed at her own car a few feet away. "C'mon, I'll give you a lift."

"Yeah, all right."

---x---x---

"This is your stop. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks, Liv." Glancing down the dark street at the dozens of broken streetlights, Elliot felt a chill. "You be careful."

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. "I will," she promised.

He grinned and slapped the car door. "See ya."

Pulling away, Olivia let her thoughts drift. A traffic light changed to red and she absent-mindedly coated to a stop. Leaning over, she played with the radio dial. Suddenly, her door flew open and before she could react, cool metal pressed against her temple.

"Sit up and keep your hands where I can see them." The voice was cold as it uttered the words she used on a regular basis, sending shivers down her spine.

Olivia obeyed, glancing towards the glove compartment that housed her gun.

"Don't even think about it," the cruel voice warned. The man reached around her neck, dragging her from the car. Quickly, he slipped his arm into her mouth to ward off any attempts to scream. She bit down hard, feeling nothing but his bulky jacket. He laughed as he hauled her struggling body towards a dark alley. "Nice try, _Detective_. But I'm better than that."

She pulled her arm loose and elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and his grip loosened just enough. Olivia broke free and started to run, but the gun sliced through the air, crashing into her skull with a dull thud. She slumped to the garbage-strewn ground. He laughed maniacally.

---x---x---

The familiar wail of sirens pulled Elliot from an uncharacteristically deep sleep. He padded to the window, pushing aside the curtain and searching for the source. A police cruiser sped by, stopping a few blocks down. Tugging on sweatpants and a jacket, Elliot grabbed his badge and gun and headed to the scene.

As he approached the crime scene tape, he flashed his badge. "Detective Stabler, Manhattan SVU."

One of the uniformed officers raised an eyebrow. "You're a bit far from home, Detective."

Elliot shot him a nasty smile. "Actually, I live down the street." Lifting the tape, he ducked under. He glanced at the alley, noting the pools of blood. "This a rape?" he asked the closest detective, showing his badge.

The detective nodded. "Sure looks it. Forensics found fluids. I was just about to call Queens SVU."

Elliot nodded. "Good.

A forensics technician walked out of the alley holding a wallet. "Victim's name is Olivia Benson."

Elliot felt his stomach drop and his heart break at the name. "Olivia?" he whispered, disbelievingly.

"You know her?" the other detective asked.

"She's my partner," he answered numbly.

The lead detective's eyes widened and he turned towards the other officers. "Listen up, everyone! Our victim is a cop…" He glanced at Elliot and gestured for him to speak.

Clearing his throat and discreetly wiping his eyes, he yelled, "Detective Olivia Benson. She's with Manhattan SVU. Five-seven, brown hair, brown eyes, last seen wearing a black pantsuit and dark blue shirt…Someone gimme a cell phone!"

A phone appeared in his hand moments later. Dialing the number from memory, he pressed the phone to his ear. "Captain, its Elliot…" His voice cracked and he rubbed his brow anxiously. "I'm a few blocks from my house. You better get down here. It's Liv."

---x---x---

Captain Cragen strode purposefully towards the cordoned-off area. He scanned the crowd quickly, his gaze halting as he found his quarry. "Elliot!"

Head whipping up, Elliot spotted his boss. As he approached, it was clear the toll this had already taken on him.

"Captain. Olivia's missing. It looks like the perp…" He looked away, forcing himself to say the word. "It looks like she was raped."

Cragen, who had thought himself hardened against such shocks, reeled back slightly. "Are they sure?"

Elliot nodded mutely. The two men stood in silence. To Cragen, she was a surrogate daughter. As for Elliot…he didn't know what she was. More than just a friend, that was for sure, but not in a sexual way. She was his soul mate, to put it simply. She understood him, anticipated his words, thoughts, actions in a way no one else ever could. Breaking the silence, Elliot said, "I'm gonna go door-to-door, ask anyone if they saw or heard anything.

"We could use you back at the station."

Elliot set his jaw. "I'm not gonna sit around while some psycho has Olivia."

Resting his hand on Elliot's shoulder, to both calm him and keep him from leaving, Cragen reassuringly told him, "You will be doing something. You know Olivia better that anyone else. Uniforms can do the canvass. We need you back at the station." The last sentence was unmistakably an order, feebly disguised as a statement.

"I'm gonna go get Kathy's car. And I should probably tell her what's going on."

Cragen nodded. "I'll see you back at the station." He watched his detective disappear into the night, worrying not just about Olivia, but her partner, as well. Elliot constantly hovered at the edge. This could be what finally pushed him over.

---x---x---

Elliot jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom. Kathy sat up in bed the second the door swung open.

"Elliot? What's going on? Where have you been?"

He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his keys from the bedside table. "Olivia's been kidnapped," he muttered, not meeting his wife's undoubtedly shocked stare.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"I'll be in and out of the station." Bending down, he planted a distracted, perfunctory kiss on her cheek.

"Bye," she whispered, long after he left as she stared at the empty bed beside her. "I live you, too," she added sarcastically.

---x---x---

"Munch! What've we got so far?"

Munch walked over to meet him, pointing at the whiteboard that bore Olivia's picture. "We'll find her, Elliot. I'm compiling a list of everyone who's ever threatened her." Off Elliot's glare, he added, "I never said it would be easy."

"Well, get moving. I don't want her with this guy a second longer than she has to be."

Munch nodded, settling into his desk chair. Cragen entered the squad room.

"All right, people. Let's get started. What do we…Can I help you?"

Two men in dark suits were standing in the doorway. The older of the two flashed a badge.

"I'm Special Agent Jack Malone. This is Special Agent Danny Taylor. The Mayor called us in to find Detective Benson."

"In cooperation with our investigation, of course." Cragen crossed his arms, making it clear this was not open to debate.

"Of course," Agent Malone answered, with a small nod.

Cragen nodded back stonily. "As I was saying, what do we know so far?"

"She was last seen in Glen Oaks, Queens. She was driving a black, four-door sedan, which the perp probably used to…to remove her from the alley. License plate QL5921Y. CSU found fluids at the scene. They're in the lab now and the techs assure me it's their top priority."

"Good," Cragen said with a nod. "Elliot, you and Fin go to her apartment and see what you can find."

Agent Malone cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate it if my agent could tag along."

"Fine. Fin, help Munch and keep on top of the lab. Elliot, take Agent Taylor here. Any questions? Good. I'll be on the phone with the Commissioner when he calls in 3…2…1." The phone jangled and he closed himself in the office with a grim smile.

Elliot frowned as he brushed past the two FBI agents. "Let's go."

Danny raised his eyebrows and Jack shrugged in return. Danny turned and followed Elliot to the elevator. "Wonder what's up his ass," he muttered.

---x---x---

So where does Detective Benson live?"

"Uptown," Elliot answered simply.

Danny furrowed his brow in confusion. "If she lives in Manhattan, what was she doing in Queens?"

Elliot stared straight ahead. The only indication that he had even heard Danny was the pale white color his knuckles turned as he squeezed the steering wheel tighter.

"Detective? Why was she in Queens?"

"She dropped me off at home. My car wouldn't start." Elliot clenched his jaw as tight as he could.

Danny nodded. "Are you two seeing each other?"

"No," he replied forcefully.

"Uh-huh," Danny said with a smirk.

---x---x---

Danny circled the small apartment, making note of anything that could be important.

"She got a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Family?"

"Her mother died not too long ago."

"And her father?"

"Not in the picture or anywhere near it."

Danny nodded understandingly. "This is probably a stupid question, but is there a chance someone she put away did this?"

"You're right."

"About it being one of the guys she put away?"

"No," Elliot replied, brushing past Danny. "About it being a stupid question."

Danny smirked. "You know what?"

"No, and I don't care."

"You remind me of my boss, Jack."

"No need to insult me."

Fighting not to laugh, Danny asked, "You don't like us, do you?"

"Not really. You guys pick who you're gonna help. It's all bureaucratic bullshit."

"That's not true," Danny claimed with a shake of his head.

Elliot snorted. "Sure it's not."

The next several minutes were spent in silence. Danny studied Elliot. Elliot ignored Danny. The healthy cycle repeated until Elliot sighed in frustration.

"There's nothing here. Let's get back."

Nodding his agreement, Danny followed him out the door.

---x---x---

"Find anything?" Munch tossed aside yet another file.

"Nothing. Did someone dump her phones?"

"TARU is working on it now."

Elliot nodded. "Where's the Captain?"

Munch pointed at the office and Elliot left.

"He give you a hard time?"

Danny smirked in reply. "He really cares about this girl, doesn't he?"

"We all do."

---x---x---

Jack shifted in the wooden chair next to Captain Cragen's desk.

"Tell me about Detective Benson."

"She's a great cop. One of the best. She doesn't have much of a personal life. This job is her life."

"Captain, this is an all-volunteer unit, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why do you suppose Detective Benson volunteered for this unit?"

Cragen crossed his arms. "I don't have to suppose. Sexual crimes are very personal for Olivia. Putting away the kind of perps we deal with helps her deal with her past."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "And what past is that?"

The captain sighed heavily and leaned forward in his chair. "Olivia is the product of her mother's rape. They n ever caught the guy."

"I imagine that's very hard for her."

"Yes, it is. I can see where you're going with this and you're wrong. Olivia didn't run away or anything like that."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know my detectives, Agent Malone."

A knock sounded at the door, breaking up the impromptu staring contest.

"Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain. Taylor and I didn't find anything at her place."

"Phones?"

"TARU is on it."

Jack interrupted. "Detective Stabler, Captain Cragen and I were discussing something and I'm curious as to your opinion."

"Agent Malone…" Cragen warned.

"What is it?"

Jack stood, staring Elliot straight in the eye. "Do you think your partner could have done something to herself?"

"What did you just say to me?" Elliot asked incredulously. "And I suppose the fluids and wallet were planted."

"No, but it's possible that after being raped, she couldn't take it and decided to kill herself."

Instantaneously, Jack was pushed up against the wall, a muscled arm pressing on his throat.

"Elliot! Someone get in here!"

Elliot bent in close, his face less that in inch from Jack's. "Olivia did not kill herself. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," Jack answered as the three officers pulled Elliot off of him. He waved the officers away.

Cragen shook his head. "Agent Malone. I apologize –"

"No need to apologize, Captain. I can understand why Detective Stabler reacted the way he did. Since you all seem so sure Miss Benson has been kidnapped…"

Elliot glared, his lip curled upward.

A smirk flickered on Jack's face. "…we have to consider suspects. Has she made enemies that stick out in particular? Or has she received any threats lately?"

"Fin is checking whether anyone she's put away was paroled recently," Elliot replied, his voice laced with anger.

Jack locked eyes with Elliot. "And what about her father?"

"What about him?" Elliot asked, balling his fists beneath crossed arms. "I doubt he even knows Olivia exists. And why would he take her? Why now?"

"I don't know. I'll be sure and ask him when we find him."

---x---x---

"Did Olivia ever run her DNA through the computer?"

Elliot shot Danny an odd look. "No. Is that what you guys do for fun?"

Danny smirked. "No, but did it occur to that Olivia's mother may not be her father's only victim? He could have a record."

Elliot dropped his feet off the desk and sat up straight. "I'll call the lab and have them run the blood from the scene."

---x---x---

Danny strode purposefully into Cragen's office. "The lab called. We have a match."

"You found the bastard?" Elliot snatched the file. "Jerome Whittaker," he read, his lips curling in disgust as he spat out the name.

Cragen nodded solemnly. "Go pick him up. Take SWAT." Elliot made to follow but Cragen held up his hand. "Right now, you are a cop, not a friend. Don't forget that."

Elliot nodded and raced out the door.

Cragen stared after him, already regretting it.

---x---x---

"Ready?" Elliot whispered. "Go!"

The door collapsed in a pile of splinters. The team moved in, fanning out.

"Olivia! Liv!"

Their cries were met with silence.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"No one's here, Detective."

"Hey! Wait!" someone yelled from the hallway.

Elliot turned in time to glimpse a man's face as he disappeared into the staircase, several officers in pursuit. "Radio down. That's him!" He took off after them. Whittaker was only one flight ahead of him. Elliot passed the other officers, climbed onto the railing, and dropped right on top of Whittaker, sending both sprawling to the landing.

Several officers burst through the stairwell entrance and stopped, shell-shocked.

"Cuff him!" Elliot barked.

They obeyed, leading Whittaker off to the squad car. Fin pushed through the crowd and reached down to help Elliot to his feet.

Elliot gingerly touched his throbbing forehead. Warm blood coated his fingers and he grimaced.

"You better get that looked at."

"I'm fine," he answered brusquely, pushing past Fin. "Let's get Whittaker back to the station fast."

Fin just shook his head. This was not going to end well.

---x---x---

"Hey, Rambo! How's your head?"

"Fine. Where's Whittaker?"

Munch nodded towards the interrogation room. "Cragen was waiting for you to start."

Elliot nodded and made his way to the interrogation room. He slammed the door open. "Jerome Whittaker. I'm Detective Stabler."

"How's the head."

Elliot swung his chair around, straddling it. "Fine, fine."

"I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking."

Elliot smirked. "That's too bad."

Whittaker grinned cruelly. "So, Detective, what do you want on this fine day?"

"Sarina Benson. Remember her?"

Whittaker tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

"You should," Elliot continued. "You raped her."

Whittaker grinned. "Did I? Huh." He tilted his head. "Is she good-looking?"

"You tell me."

"Well, I have pretty good taste, so assuming I knew her, she was hot."

Elliot leaned forward. "How about Olivia Benson. That name ring any bells?"

"Nope. Why? You think I did her, too?"

"Nah. She's your daughter."

"Really. Now that's something. Is she a hot little number, too?"

Elliot grabbed Whittaker's shirt, pulling him close. "Where is she, you sick son of a bitch? Where is she?!"

"Elliot! Can I see you for a minute?"

Elliot didn't budge.

"Now."

He threw Whittaker back into his chair and stormed out of the room.

"He's got an alibi. He was in group therapy at the time of the disappearance. He's not your guy, Elliot."

Elliot paced along the two-way mirror anxiously. He stopped suddenly, letting loose a primal yell as he slammed his fist through the mirror.

"Hey!" Cragen rushed forward and grabbed the detective's shoulders roughly. "Get a hold of yourself or you're off this case."

Elliot nodded distractedly and stalked in the silent squad room, ignoring the curious and worried stares of his co-workers. He circled his desk, trying to calm himself to no avail. The phone on Olivia's desk jangled. Elliot snatched it up.

"Stabler," he barked.

"Elliot? Elliot, it's me," a panicked voice said.

"Liv?" Elliot jumped to his feet. Everyone in the squad room stopped and stared, listening intently. "Olivia, where are you?"

A technician gave a thumbs-up, to show he was tracking the call.

"I-I don't know. I woke up –" She broke off with a strangled scream.

"Olivia!"

"Say bye-bye now, Elliot," a cold voice sang. The dial tone flooded through the receiver.

"Olivia? Olivia!" He slammed the phone down.

"Dammit!" Elliot threw the phone across the room where it clattered harmlessly to the floor. He turned to the technician. "You get it?"

He shook his head. "Wait one minute…" He typed rapidly. "Got it! Ran the number. Owner's address is in the Bronx."

Cragen stepped forward. "All right, people. Let's move! SWAT is on standby."

Elliot was already sprinting to the steps.

"Fin, ride with him. Keep him calm." Off Fin's doubtful look, he added, "At least try."

---x---x---

"What do you want? My show is on!"

Elliot showed the woman his badge and held up a copy of Olivia's photo.

"Have you seen this woman? We believe someone in this building may know something about her whereabouts."

The woman squinted at the photo. "Nah. Ask the sicko upstairs."

Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"The guy's a creep. Raped a woman years ago."

"And you're okay living in the same building as a man like that?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "You ever tried to find a place in this city? This place is rent-controlled. Besides, I'm not his type," she added, fingering her blonde hair. "He likes brunettes. The flyers they passed out when he moved in said so."

"Those flyers. Did you happen to save one?"

"Yeah, sure." Crossing the room, she rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a folded paper. She shrugged as she handed it to Elliot. "I'm a pack rat."

---x---x---

"I banged on the guy's door for ten minutes. The neighbors haven't seen or heard him since a few hours before Olivia was…taken."

"Anything on the flyer?" Cragen asked.

Munch strode in, holding up a file. "TARU ran his photo through the DMV database. The creep's name is Terrence Howard. He spent 6 years in Attica. Paroled 10 months ago. Second-degree attempted rape."

Elliot nodded slowly. "And the victim?"

Munch frowned. "A young woman, early thirties. The guy pulled her from a parked car and tried to rape her in an alley. She keyed his forehead and got away."

Cragen winced. "Ouch."

Pacing restlessly, Elliot rubbed his forehead. "This guy has her. I can feel it."

"But why kidnap her? That's not his M.O.," Munch pointed out.

Cragen frowned. "That's because he never got around to raping the last victim. All those years in prison, maybe he learned a thing or two."

Elliot shook his head. "No. Then he would have killed her there in the alley. This is something more personal." His eyes narrowed. "Does this Terrence Howard have any family?"

"Yeah, you're gonna love this. Parents are dead but he's got a half-brother. His name is Richard White."

Elliot and Cragen looked thoughtful. Recognition dawned on both of them simultaneously.

"You mean the creep who stalked Live? That Richard White?"

"The one and, thankfully, only."

"He's in Sing-Sing, right?"

"Yeah, thirty to life. You think baby brother's finishing up what White started?"

"Yeah, I think he is." Elliot hung his head and took a deep breath.

"All right. Munch, Fin, talk to his parole officer. Check out his job and any other places he hangs out. Elliot, get Agent Taylor and sit on Howard's building. I'll call if we get anything."

---x---x---

Silence really can be deafening, Danny thought. He sneaked a glimpse of his companion, noting the clenched jaw line and the worry lines etched into his worn face.

"How long have you two been partners?"

"Five years."

Danny nodded. "That's a long time, especially for SVU."

Elliot stared straight ahead and Danny could have sworn he saw a glimmer of tears but they were blinked away a moment later.

"This isn't your fault, you know."

Elliot turned away, breathing heavily. The radio on the dashboard crackled to life. "SVU mobile, respond to call at the corner of 116th and Lennox."

"That's a few blocks away," Danny pointed out.

"A woman saw a man matching your suspect's description enter the building with what may have been a gun," the dispatch operator continued.

Elliot's eyes widened. He threw the car into gear, grabbing the radio as they peeled off. "SVU mobile responding."

---x---x---

Olivia had always been good at focusing. She could shut out everything but the task at hand. Right then, her task was everything. Her life depended on her focusing through the maelstrom of pain, both mental and physical.

The door slammed shut and she remained still, ignoring her pulsing headache. Her face kept its calm, impassive mask. Her breathing was deep, even. To the world, she seemed asleep, but only one person mattered. Her kidnapper had to believe the drugs were still in effect. Tensing her body as much as she dared, she lay in wait.

Closer, he came, steps slow and rhythmic. His shadow crossed her face. The footsteps halted. She could hear his heavy breathing and wondered if he could hear her racing heart, the one thing she could not control.

"Olivia," he sang, bending over her prone body. His hot breath brushed her cheek and she fought the urge to recoil in disgust, even as he reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair off her face.

Now or never, she told herself. She quickly wrapped her legs around his, summoning all her strength and then some to throw him down. She hopped to her feet, grabbing the piece of wood she had been lying on. The man was on his feet again, reaching for the gun on his hip. Olivia aimed a hard kick at his groin. He groaned and, when he doubled over, she swung at his head with the beam. He reeled back. Running on adrenaline and with pure anger, she slammed her palm into his nose. He let loose a string of colorful words, but didn't pass out as she had hoped. He did, however, drop his gun. It clattered to the wooden floor. Olivia scrambled for it, snatching it up and aiming it at the man's head.

He froze, eyeing the gun cautiously. He turned his gaze to Olivia and tilted his head. "What're you going to do, _Detective_? You gonna shoot me?"

"Shut. Up," she ordered.

"Well, are you gonna do it? Or are you too weak?"

"Shut up!" she screamed. She was trying to think, but only one thought came to mind. Elliot, help me, she pleaded mentally. I don't know what to do.

"C'mon! Think about what I did to you!"

Olivia cocked the gun with a loud click. "I said shut up."

A loud bang startled both of them. The door collapsed into a pile of rubble and the man whirled around to see dozens of guns pointed right at his head.

Elliot was the first to spot Olivia and he hesitated, eyeing the gun. "Live, look at me…Look at me. He's not worth it. You know that. Don't let this bastard ruin the rest of your life."

"He doesn't deserve to live, Elliot." Her voice quavered and his heart broke in two.

"He won't. Trust me, he won't." He sidled over to her, gently placing his hand over the gun. Olivia reluctantly allowed him to tug it out of her hands. "Good girl. Come on," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her. She stiffened noticeably and he felt like crying. The son of a bitch had as good as killed her. Shaking his head slightly, he led her to the door, past Howard, who was being handcuffed. Elliot's lip curled as he gave the man one last look. As he turned back around, he heard struggling and he spun back around, pulling out his gun.

Howard had a wild look on his face and he purposefully aimed a gun, snatched from the officer's belt, at a point just over Elliot's shoulder.

"Put it down, Howard. Drop the gun!"

Howard ignored him, his eyes trained on Olivia. "You're the one who doesn't deserve to live, b –" His declaration was cut short as he slumped to the floor, blood seeping from his chest.

Elliot lowered his arm slowly, his entire body quaking with rage. He turned slowly, eyes locked on his partner's. "It's over. Let's get out of here."

Olivia nodded. As he tentatively slid his arm around her shoulder, she stiffened once again, but only for a moment. She sank into him and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. But when he squeezed her arm, she gave him a genuine, albeit small, smile which he gratefully returned.

---x---x---

"Hey, you."

Elliot grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Olivia smirked at his dubious expression. "I promise. This morphine stuff really does the trick."

Elliot laughed for the first time in days, marveling at the unfamiliar sound.

"So I hear we need a new two-way mirror. And a new phone."

Elliot smirked, but his expression quickly darkened. He settled on the edge of her stark white hospital bed. His eyes roved all over the room, everywhere but Olivia's face.

"Spit it out."

"We, uh…we found your father, Olivia." He glanced up to gauge her reaction.

She remained impassive.

"I mean, I don't know if you wanna know who he is or if…Why are you smiling?"

"Elliot," she began softly. "I already know who he is. I ran my blood through the system a few months ago." She took his hand in hers. "I don't want to see him. Wondering about him was part of my life for so long. I'm ready to move on. I have everything I need."

He smiled.

The door opened and Munch tentatively stuck his head in. "Hey, it's Rambo."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

Munch pretended to think. "How does never sound?"

Olivia laughed and even Elliot had to grin.

They would all be okay, Olivia decided happily. "So tell me more about this flying tackle…"


End file.
